killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
Berserker
The Berserker is a perk in Killing Floor. Overview The Berserker is the master of melee weapons. All of the Berserker's abilities make melee weapons more lethal and encourage the user to get up close and personal. Even the lowly Knife can do major damage against Clots when boosted with the Berserker perk. The major problem with the Berserker is that the only really good Berserker weapon is the Axe, but it becomes ineffective after the first two or three waves, depending on your skill level. The Axe simply can't deal with the large groups of Gorefasts, Sirens and Crawlers that start popping up after wave 3. Some maps have a hidden Chainsaw with makes the Berserker more viable past wave 3, but custom maps that have them are extremely rare, so relying on picking up a Chainsaw to deal with the mid and late game waves is a bad idea. In most cases, a Berserker should switch to another perk after wave 2 or 3. Perk Stats Tactics *Berserkers are great for getting quick money early in a game. A Berserker with an Axe can take down Clots and Stalkers with little difficulty and you don't need to purchase anything else, such as ammo, for an Axe. By wave 2, you should have enough money to get anything but the LAW if you've taken out a lot of enemies. *Going Berserker is a good choice for the first two waves if you can't find any good weapons on the ground. An Axe-wielding Berserker can easily take down enemies that appear in the first two waves. *Armor is always a good idea. Berserkers will take a ton of damage, so anything to reduce the amount of health lost per hit is always effective. Armor is especially important when you're a Berserker in wave 2, as Stalkers can do a lot more damage than a Clot does. *Avoid killing Bloats if possible. The Berserker's damage reduction makes the acid Bloat's spew after they die do less damage, but it'll still be powerful. *Be read to heal yourself at a moment's notice. Enemies can do quite a bit of damage, even with the Berserker's damage reduction. Recommended targets Clot Berserkers are great for taking down Clots. A single body shot with an Axe will stun a Clot, while a headshot will kill a Clot in one hit. Their damage resistance makes it easier to survive when Clots grab the Berserker. Stalker With some practice, Stalkers are easy targets for Berserkers. A single Axe swipe will take down a Stalker in one hit, no matter where the Axe hits. However, a single Stalker attack can do a bit of damage, so it's best to hit the swing button before they get close enough to hit the Berserker with their melee attack. Helping the Berserker *If you're near a Berserker, always be ready to heal. Berserkers will often take a lot of damage, and self-healing will take a while after. Help them out by taking out the Med-Syringe and heal them. This is especially important in wave 2, where they can take a lot more damage thanks to how powerful Stalkers are. *Take down Bloats for Berserkers. Bloat acid will still do a bit of damage to a Berseker, which can get them into a lot of trouble later on. Category:Perks